


Embarrassed by Vikturi

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on Fan Art, Crazy In Love, Engaged Viktor/Yuuri, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Friendship to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Otabek and Yurio are trying to move from friends to boyfriends. But the insanely in love Viktor and Yuuri interrupt at the crucial moment.





	Embarrassed by Vikturi

Embarrassed by Vikturi  
Inspired by fan art  
ceo  
Otabek and Yurio stopped on the street. Something was weighing on their minds. It hung in the air around them the whole evening. The teens were too inexperienced to know how to move from friends to boyfriends. They turned to face each other. Should they broach the subject now or go somewhere else. As the two hesitated, someone shouted:  
“Viktor!”  
“Yuuri!”  
The couple ran toward each other like lovers in a romantic movie. They embraced and passionately kissed. The teens believed they saw a pink aura and red hearts floating over the older couple. They were embarrassed by the display but their feet were rooted to the ground. They had unfinished business and if they moved, the moment would evaporate.   
Viktor and Yuuri were oblivious to the crowd watching, which ticked Yurio off. Otabek noted their technique.   
“Viktor I’ve missed you!” Yuuri said between kisses.  
“I know, it’s been a whole hour!”  
Yurio gagged on the sap and Otabek felt a little ill. Viktor and Yuuri finally came up for air but remained in each other’s arms.  
“What did the wedding planner say?” Asked Viktor.  
“He found a location where we can get legally married.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yes!”  
“Yuuri.”  
They started to kiss some more. Yurio and Otabek couldn’t take it. The two lovers were talking about marriage, when they haven’t even started dating yet. The teens looked to the ground and blushed. Yurio kicked a stone.  
“Viktor? What did Coach Yakov say?”  
“We can have two weeks off in May! One week to spend with our families…”  
“Yes, a chance for my parents to get to know yours.”  
“Exactly! Then the wedding followed by…a honeymoon.”  
Yuuri giggled as Viktor nibbled on his neck. “Oh Viktor.”  
Yurio was furious about their shameless display. Otabek made a mental note.  
“Oh! Viktor! We are expected at the wedding planner’s office right now!”  
“Let’s go!”  
The adults ran off like a pair of kindergarteners while holding hands. The crowd clapped like they just watched a flash mob performance or something and moved away. The teens suddenly realized they were alone. But the elephant was still in the room. They blushed in embarrassment as the air around them felt heavy.  
“That was something.” Said Otabek.  
“They’re idiots.” Said Yurio.  
“Yeah.”  
There was a long uncomfortable pause.  
“You know, I had a great time today.” Said Otabek. He hoped Yurio felt the same.  
“Yeah, me too. The movie was great.” Said Yurio and he smiled. They felt relief as the tension broke.  
“Agreed.”  
“Um…”  
“Yeah…” Otabek took Yurio’s hand and Yurio blushed to the roots of his hair. “Do you want to be boyfriends?” Yurio looked up with surprise and was disappointed he didn’t say it first. He smiled and said:  
“Yeah, I want to be your boyfriend.”  
“Good.”  
Otabek checked that they were really alone and smack, Yurio kissed him as he turned back. It was just a peck but Yurio was proud he surprised Otabek. His boyfriend grinned at his daring and said:  
“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”  
Yurio just grinned. Otabek planned on giving him a proper kiss at his door. For now they had to leave as it was getting crowded again.  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
